


The Ink

by PermanentlyExhaustedPigeonProductions



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PermanentlyExhaustedPigeonProductions/pseuds/PermanentlyExhaustedPigeonProductions
Summary: A poem about the Ink





	The Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Just a shitty little poem that I wrote for my Intro to Creative Writing class. This is a rough draft, so I might expand upon it or edit it in the future.

Ink

 

It’s cold and

It’s dark.

 

Drip

Drip

Drip.

 

Coating

Walls

And floors,

Raining from

The ceiling.

An Abyss

Threatening to pull

You under.

 

It sticks to

Everything,

Every nook

And cranny,

In every

Crevice and

Crack

In the floor.

 

It whispers,

An agonistic,

Unintelligible

Mass of voices

Crying,

“When do we go home?”

 

Whispers from

The deep,

Fighting for

Dominance

To be heard.

 

Don’t get too close

It can claim you,

Drag you back.

 

A shapeless,

Squirming,

Pustule of a slug:

Ugly.

 

It’s cold,

It’s dark

And in the end,

We’ll all return

To the

Ink.


End file.
